Winslow
Deputy Winslow was a character in the film Friday the 13th Part 2. A deputy living in Crystal Lake, Winslow often patrols the area surrounding Camp Crystal Lake. He is Jason Voorhees' 3rd victim. Biography A deputy on the Crystal Lake police force, Winslow, while patrolling the woods near Camp Crystal Lake in 1984, spots Sandra Dier and her boyfriend Jeff, two youths from Paul Holt's counselor training center, wandering around the area. The two teenagers were about to enter some condemned buildings in the off-limits area when they are surprised by an intruder, who turns out to be Deputy Winslow. He reprimands the two for trespassing and brings them back to Packanack Lodge.Friday the 13th Part 2 Having a meeting with Paul Holt, Sandra and Jeff in attendance, Winslow tells Paul to keep better track of his trainees before advising him that he and the town do not want any trouble, as it has been quiet in the area for the last five years. Winslow goes as far as suggesting Paul pack up and leave and open his training center somewhere else, telling them that they were too close and that things had been quiet for five years now and they like to keep it that way. Having his advice ignored by Paul, Winslow was annoyed when the trainer simply sends Sandra and Jeff on their way, asking him if he was even going to reprimand them. Paul responds to Winslow's query by telling his assistant Ginny Field that Sandra and Jeff will not be getting any seconds for dessert after supper. Leaving his meeting with Paul fuming, Winslow, while driving away in his cruiser, glimpses Jason Voorhees dart off the road and into the woods. Following Jason into the woods, Winslow chases him, eventually losing track of him a short while before finding the killer's decrepit home. Entering Jason's shack, Winslow explores it a bit, finding a room containing the corpse of Alice Hardy and an altar to the severed head of Pamela Voorhees. Horrified by the sight of the macabre shrine and before he could call other cops to tell them to call paramedics, Winslow is taken by surprise when Jason attacks him from behind, stabbing him in the back of the head with the claw hammer. Hours later, Ginny Field, while fleeing from Jason, stumbles onto the killer's home, finding Winslow's and Terry's corpses inside it, the body having joined Alice's at the foot of Pamela Voorhees's shrine and the head on it. It is not known whether or not Winslow's strict enforcement of trespassing on the grounds of Camp Crystal Lake was due to his belief in the local legend of the "curse" on the camp area and the possibility of Jason roaming the woods. After his conversation with Holt, it was intimated that he did, indeed, believe the stories, or at least half-believed simply as a precaution. This, however did not stop him from pursuing an unknown man (Jason) in that area into the woods which, in turn, led to his own murder. Nearly twenty years after his death, Winslow's body, as well as the bodies of Alice and Terry, would be discovered by Glo, Trick and Z-Moll, a trio of teenaged Goths who find Jason's shack after becoming lost looking for Camp Crystal Lake. The authorities would also find, and subsequently move, the bodies of Winslow, Alice and Terry sometime after being contacted by the three teenagers.Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs However these events are not considered canon. Winslow is the first and only male body at Jason's shrine. The other bodies belonged to Terry and Alice. His body was not recovered as the police and paramedics never found the shack. There is a "goof" in the movie when a newsman reported eight corpses had been discovered/found within. Legacy Winslow was the first reliable person in authority to warn any group of people to stay away from the surrounding area of Camp Crystal Lake. Despite Holt's honorable intentions, Winslow's counsel was good and if Holt and his trainees would have listened to him in the first place and relocated they would have lived and Jason's long murder spree may not have begun, at least not at that time. He was also the first police officer to be murdered by Jason in the series. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) Novels *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs'' (2006) Trivia References *Kill Number: #13 Category:Deceased Males Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part 2 Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs Category:Police Officers Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Stabbed in the Head Category:Victims Category:Impaled Category:Stabbed Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murdered males Category:Murdered characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased males Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part III Category:Deceased on tree Category:Adults